


A Secret Relationship

by cheekbonesofbenny



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekbonesofbenny/pseuds/cheekbonesofbenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has managed to seduce his teacher, John. Only, Sherlock isn't exactly the best boyfriend once the two are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock sat on one of the students desks, swinging his legs and sucking almost seductively on a lolly pop. The top button of his shirt was undone and his tie was half way down his chest where the sixteen year old couldn’t be bothered to have it tied properly.

"You look positively delicious today, sir," Sherlock purred, looking his teacher (John) up and down.

 

John sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Why are you here, Holmes? You know it’s inappropriate.”

"Who cares about inappropriate?" Sherlock asked with a smirk.

"I do," John groaned. "And wipe that bloody smirk off your face."

Sherlock sighed dramatically. “You’re so boring sometimes,” he frowned. “Stop pretending that we haven’t been fucking for months now. I know you enjoy it.”

John bit his lip and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I am your teacher…”

"And my lover," Sherlock interrupted with a grin.

"Yes and it’s wrong and…will you stop sucking on that thing like that?!" John glared at him.

"Horny, Watson?" Sherlock grinned. "I could sort that."

"No, I am not," John huffed. "Now, go to your class and sort out that uniform of yours."

Sherlock frowned and got to his feet, irritated. “You’re so bloody boring sometimes,” he grumbled before leaving the room.

John sighed to himself, closing his eyes. Sherlock was making all of this very difficult.


	2. How it began

Sherlock was probably the worst student in school, let alone John's class. He skipped lessons, didn't do his homework, was often rude to teachers, was the initiator of most fights and had been caught smoking behind the bike sheds on numerous occasions.

Sherlock sat at his desk in John's class and looked up at him, smirking.

"What rubbish do you intend to teach us today, sir?"

"It's not rubbish, it's important," John bit back. "Today we're doing Shakespeare."

Sherlock snorted. "Booooooooooooooring."

John frowned. "Do shut up, Mr Holmes. The rest of the class is trying to learn."

"Really?" Sherlock asked. "I think not, they all look half asleep to me."

John sighed. "Do I really have to send you to Anderson's office again?"

Sherlock's eyes narrowed a bit and he sat up. "Please don't send me to that pricks office," he groaned. "He's so far up his own fat, fucking, arse it's unreal."

"Language, Mr Holmes!" John scolded

Sherlock rolled his eyes and said no more.

The lesson continued in peace this time, Sherlock interrupting no more. At the end of the lesson John asked Sherlock to stay behind.

"You asked me to stay?" Sherlock sighed when the other students had left.

"Yes, I did," John nodded.

"About?" Sherlock asked.

"Your behavior," John told him.

"What about it?" Sherlock asked, sighing.

"What you said about Anderson was inappropriate," John said with a frown.

"Yes, I know," Sherlock laughed.

John sighed.

"Would it be inappropriate to tell you you had a nice arse?" Sherlock asked, grinning.

John's eyes widened. "Yes!"

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

"I am married," John said simply.

"Yes, but you're getting a divorce," Sherlock stated.

"I am your teacher!" John groaned.

"Problem?" Sherlock asked, the hint of a grin on his lips.

"Yes, it's wrong," John sighed, putting a hand to his face.

"How is it wrong?" Sherlock asked.

"You're sixteen, I'm thirty three," John explained thrugh 

"And?" Sherlock asked.

"The age gap Sherlock!" John said slightly louder than he had meant to.

"I don't see a problem, I like my lovers mature," Sherlock smirked.

John stared at him.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Sherlock said, cocking his head to one side.

John shook his head. "You really want me, don't you?"

Sherlock sighed. "Obviously."

"Fine," John muttered. "But it must remain a secret."

"You have my word, sir," Sherlock nodded.

"Good, now go along to your next class," John said, sitting at his desk.


End file.
